banjokazooiefandomcom-20200223-history
Glitter Gulch Mine
Glitter Gulch Mine is the second world in Banjo-Tooie and four jiggies are needed to open it. Banjo and Kazooie discovered it by dropping down a mine shaft located on the Plateau. The world has the theme of an underground ore mine, with the whole level beneath the surface and glittering mounds of gems everywhere. The level was to be featured in Banjo-Kazooie but was not finished in time, so it was stored for later. Points of Interest *Crushing Shed *Ordnance Storage *Waterfall Cavern *Bullion Bill's Shack. *Water Storage Moves Learned * Bill Drill * Beak Bayonet Collectibles Jiggies #'Defeat Old King Coal:' Use Mumbo at the train station to lift Chuffy and place him on the tracks. Go to the Train Station and enter Chuffy's boiler and fight Old King Coal. #'Power Shed:' Go into Mine Entrance 2, and head past the jail. Enter the Power Shed in the next area. Split up, and then have Banjo stand on a switch at the top of the ladder to turn the lights on. Switch back to Kazooie, and then make your way to the Jiggy. You can also use Fire Eggs or the Wonderwing to light your way, but it is easier to turn on the lights this way. #'Underground Pipe Maze:' It's helpful to have the increased air supply from Roysten. To reach this maze, you can either blow up the rocks blocking the main entrance (near the Crushing Shed), or jump from the pool in the Waterfall Cavern to the boards sticking out of the wall. If you entered from the main entrance, go forward, right, then left. If you entered from the Waterfall Cavern, go forward, left, forward, then left. You will emerge in a dark room, where only the Jiggy is visible. Be careful of the Billy Bobs nearby. #'Generator Room:' Go to Mine Entrance 3, near the Train Station. Enter the tunnel, and take the left path to reach the Generator Room. The room is dark, so you must shoot the generators with Fire Eggs to light them up for a short time. At the end of the long path, there is a Jiggy. #'Race Canary Mary:' You must first free Canary Mary. Change into the Detonator and detonate next to a pile of rocks near Wumba's Wigwam. Go into the mine as Banjo and Kazooie and then free Canary Mary with the Beak Barge. She flies to the broken handcar next to the entrance. Race her, and you win a Jiggy. #'Crushing Shed:' Outside of the Crushing Shed is a large boulder with a Jiggy engraved on its side. Use Mumbo to levitate the boulder into the shed. As Banjo, go into the shed and Beak Barge the red switch. The Jiggy boulder will be crushed, but the Jiggy will break into three pieces and land outside the shed. The pieces are never in the same place, but they will be near the Crushing Shed. Collect them all for a Jiggy. #'Ordnance Storage:' Near the entrance, there is a hill with a boulder at the top. Break it, and go inside the hole. Learn the Beak Bayonet, and then complete the Ordnance Storage Challenge. #'Waterfall Cavern:' Near the entrance, there is a switch. Hit it, and the grab the Turbo Trainers near the entrance and run across the river to the opening before it closes. You will be in the Waterfall Cavern. Drop down to the pool below to collect the Jiggy. #'Free Dilberta from Mayahem Temple:' Bullion Bill has lost his partner, Dilberta. You must go to Mayahem Temple's Prison Compound. Speak to the nearby Stony and learn the sequence of the nearby switches (it varies from game to game). As Banjo, hit the switches in the correct order to enter Dilberta's cell. Break the rock with the Bill Drill and Dilberta will go through the tunnel back to Bullion Bill's house. Talk to Bill, and you'll get a Jiggy. #'Behind the Waterfall:' After learning how to use the Springy Step Shoes from Terrydactyland, go to the start of the river, near the Crushing Shed. Break a nearby crate to get a pair of Springy Step Shoes and jump to the Jiggy, which is hidden behind a nearby waterfall. Jinjos *Inside the Toxic Gas Cave, near the back. It's behind a rock. *Sitting on the mine cart track, near Mumbo's Skull and the Train Station. *Underneath a boulder next to a pile of blue gems near the Train Station. Use the Bill Drill to free it. *Inside a jail cell. Open Mine Entrance 2 with the Bill Drill, and then use the Detonator to break open the cell door. *Above a water tank in the Water Storage. In Jolly Roger's Lagoon, head to the Sunken Ship and swim into the pipe. Freeze the fans with Ice Eggs and then swim through. You'll end up in a the water tank, where the Jinjo is. Glowbos *Next to Mine Entrance 2. *On the hill of gems next to the entrance. Empty Honeycombs *Inside the Toxic Gas Cave. Bill Drill the central boulder to get it. *Near the Train Station's entrance, inside a crate with the Rareware symbol on the side. *Bill Drill the boulder outside of Bullion Bill's shack. Cheato Pages *Above the sign reading "Glitter Gulch Mine" at the entrance. Simply jump to it from the entrance rope, or use the nearby Springy Step Shoes. *Go to Mine Entrance 1 and then enter the Water Storage. Flap Flip to reach the top of the water tank and swim to the bottom of it to reach the page. *Beat Canary Mary a second time to get this page. Train Switch None Minigames/Shootouts *Ordnance Storage Challenge *Canary Mary's Minecart Races Characters *Bullion Bill *Dilberta the Mole *Canary Mary *The Saucer of Peril *Old King Coal (Character) Enemies *Billy Bob *TNT Crate *Klang *Old King Coal (Boss) Shortcuts to Other Worlds *Mayahem Temple (Prison Compound), via Dilberta's House. *Witchyworld, via Chuffy. *Jolly Roger's Lagoon, via a pipeline in a sunken ship. *Terrydactyland, via Chuffy. *Grunty Industries, via Chuffy. *Hailfire Peaks (Icy Side), via a Talon Torpedo rock. This will lead to the Ice Safe, from which the Mega Glowbo can be received (No other areas of Hailfire Peaks can be accessed via this way). Also accessible using Chuffy. (Train station is only accessible with Chuffy, after cooling down the engine). *Hailfire Peaks (Fire Side), via Chuffy. Gallery de:Klunkerkluft-Mine